


The Middle

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Kylo Ren, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: AU where you’re Kai (fem!Kylo), Commander of the First Order and by strange circunstances you and Poe fall in love. Will your love be stronger than the war?





	1. Chapter 1

You’re currently laying on a bed of a fancy hotel on a neutral planet. A thin sheet covers your body and you’re still on that post orgasmic magical state where nothing seems too important to worry about.

A pair of strong arms hug you from behind, and your legs are tangled with another pair of legs.

“Teddy bear” Poe says quietly and snuggles at your neck. Poe Dameron, the number one pilot of the Resistance is lying in bed next to you, Kai, leader of the First Order.

“What?” you say confused. Did he just call you “teddy bear”? You, the most evil and powerful person in the whole galaxy?

“You’re my teddy bear” Poe answers, so secure of himself. “You see”, he continues as he puts a string of hair behind your ear “it’s when I’m with you that I sleep at my best. You’re my personal teddy bear that I can hug and cuddle in my sleep”. He covers the back of your neck and shoulders with light kisses.

You remain silent, processing his words. What the hell are you suppose to say? You’re still not used to this whole thing about feelings, so many years passed without receiving any kind of affection or love that you become unable to give back love. But somehow, Poe doesn’t care. Poe is patient with you and seems to understand you more than yourself.

“Kai?” he asks a little worry, “You know I’m joking, right? I won’t call you like that if it’s make you uncomfortable”, he had stopped giving you kisses and you can feel his gaze at the back of your head.

Still unsure of what to say or how to act, you put your hands on his hands and your back closer to this chest. After another moment of silence you just add in the most casual way you can “I’m your teddy bear”.

Poe just smiles to himself and smell your hair so he can fall asleep with you on his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do you always come back?” you ask in a whisper. Poe and you are once again laying on a bed of a hotel, far away from the Resistance and the First Order.

You’re facing each other, one of his arms is on your waist. Your hand caressing his face, his beautiful face, not that you ever told him that.

Poe twist his mouth a little and sighs, “To make mistakes is human. To insist on making those mistakes over and over is devilish” he says and you just stare at him confused. Then he proceeds to explain “You’re the devil in person, Kai. It’s logical that I’ll keep making the mistake to coming back to you because I love you” Poe’s tone of voice is completely serious and he’s looking straight into your eyes.

You pout a little because he called you a mistake, but if you’re honest the whole thing is a mistake, a total mess, a grenade waiting to be thrown and explode. Plus he told you that he loves you and your heart seems to mind only that.

“Yeah, I guess it’s logical” you say back to him and kiss him in the nose with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angsty sex

Kneeling in the bed you feel Poe behind you grabbing you by your hips, but what you feel more is his cock in and out of your pussy, every inch of it.

He covers you with his body, your back against his chest and you feel him so close that lost in your own pleasure you think he’s fucking your soul.

This thing you’re feeling, you gotta do something, say something, anything. Is he feeling it too? You heart would break if he’s not feeling it like you. But maybe he does, because he’s panting near your ear, he’s biting your neck like he’s looking something to grab for.

You turn your head to your left and bump your nose against his. “Poe…” you practically purr. He just stares at your eyes. “Thank you”, you’re breathless but you gotta say what you’re feeling in order to find some reality. “I know that you’ll give me to the Resistance and then they’ll execute me but I want to thank you for giving me the best three days of my life”, a single tear escape down your face, and you’re not sure if it’s from pleasure or sadness. Poe grabs your waist with one of his arms and sinks his cock deeper in you. “But most important thank you for showing me that I can still be loved” you cry out loud, your legs and arms are trembling.

In that moment Poe realizes that it only took him three days to fall in love with Kai, Commander of the First Order and his number one enemy. And as the realization sinks down in his mind, the only thing he feels he’s able to do is thrust harder and kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom Leia is here!

Poe’s cheek is hitten hard by a hand with a heavy ring in one of its finger. He takes the hit and stays silent because he knows he deserves it.

“I’m beyond upset and angry. I don’t think there are the right words to make you understand” the female voice is calm but harsh.

“General, I’m so sorry. I understand your anger but…” Poe’s voice is interrupted by Leia Organa “Stop! Just stop! Get some common sense, please” it seems like Leia is asking him for a miracle. “For your own good, please, stop it”.

“I love her” never in his life Poe felt this brave and scared at the same time.

“Really? You love Benazir?” Leia says with a snort and she seems incredulous. “And what about your parents? Your parents that died fighting for freedom and peace?” she asks hoping to make Poe understand.

“I know it’s wrong but there’s so much more that nobody understands” Poe says. “There’s still good on her. There’s light inside her heart” he exclaims desperately, trying to make her understand. “Here, look” Poe takes out of his pocket a little device that turns into a holo pic.

The holopic is a picture of Poe and you, the background is a beach and it seems it’s a sunny day. Poe has an arm hugging you by your shoulders and both of you are smiling. You’re wearing a red bikini and your hair is disheveled and a little wet.

“She told me she wanted to visit a beach so we escaped to Iloh. I’ve never seen her so happy, so full of life” Poe remembers that day as one of the best days of his life. You played in the water for hours, laughing when the waves of the ocean hit you. When the night arrived you ended up making love in the sand, Poe on top of you, not a single moment he stopped kissing you.

“Benazir…” Leia whispers, unable to tore her eyes away from the face of her daughter. A face she hasn’t seen in several years.

“I just need time. I know I can bring her back. I can feel it. Please.” his eyes are full of tears, he’s not sure how he’s gonna get out of this, but most important he’s not sure how he’s gonna protect you.

“How do you call her?” Leia asks, still looking at the picture. “Do you call her Benazir or Kai?”

“Uhm” Poe look down and scratch the back of his neck. “I actually call her teddy bear”, never in his whole life he thought he’d be in this embarassing situation.

“I see…” there’s no trace of mockery in her voice. She gives the picture one more look and says “You’ve never been good at following orders or rules so there’s no point in telling you what to do. This stays between us from my part and I expect the same from you. At least for now” and before she leaves she adds “And Poe… bring my daughter back home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	5. Chapter 5

You land your TIE Fighter near a Resistance base, another ship full of stormtroopers covering your back. Not that you really need them but you want to be alone for what you’re about to do.

Marching in order, the stormtroopers submit all the rebels. “This time I do not want dead people. Just hold them so they don’t try to do anything” you order to your small army. Your voice is distorted by the helmet you wear and you travel through the base looking for the area you want to see, you feel the eyes of the Resistance hostages as you walk by, some with fear, others with hate.

You don’t need a map or know the place, you used the Force feeling his energy and now you’re in front of the doors of the medical area. Before entering you take off your helmet because you know how much he hates to see you with it. You’re wearing black pants, boots that reach halfway down your calves and a white blouse with no sleeves.

As you open the doors and enter the room you see him and you feel that your heart is stabbed. Poe is in a bed connected to several catheters and these ones are connected to machines around the bed, he has a split lip and a visible bump on the left side of the head.

“Teddy bear” Poe calls you as soon as he sees you enter. Despite the physical pain in which he finds himself, he can’t help laughing. “I knew that all that fuss could only be caused by you”.

You practically run to his side, trying to swallow your tears “Poe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know… I didn’t know anything about the attack. You know I’d have warned you. I’d have done everything possible for you to not be there”.

“Hey, hey, teddy bear, look at me” Poe orders you. “I know. It’s not your fault. We’re at war and these things happen” he takes you by the hand.

You nod sadly and you feel uncomfortable because you still feel that somehow it was your fault. You should’ve protected him like that time when he let you escape so the Resistance couldn’t take you.

“Well, since you’ve come from so far why don’t you lay with me for a while, mm?” Poe say as if it was normal that the two of you were in this situation.

“Are you sure?” you ask with fear. “Did you close the doors?” he questions with a glance at the doors. You just nod your head and climb to the bed to lie down next to him, you do it carefully so you don’t hurt him. You put your head on his chest and wrap his torso with your leg.

You release a breath that you had stuck in your chest since you found out that Poe was injured in the middle of an attack between the Resistance and the First Order.

The whole universe out there thinks that you’re torturing him, that’s why you came alone and locked the doors. Let them think what they want. The truth is that Poe is cuddling with his teddy bear. And for now everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have a crush and you're texting to them so you feel all giddy and dumb. Yeah, this one is about that.

_(1)  New message received_

_ID: Unknown_

_Subject: Unknown_

_Hour: 7:11 pm_

[I miss you]

Poe checks his holopad, the sharp ringing sound tells him he has received a new message. He reads it and he thinks it’s not possible. It can’t be you. You escaped, of course you succeeded thanks to him and then he had to create a every elaborate story to the Resistance explaining how Kai, Commander of the First Order managed to run away and they  lost the opportunity to end this war.

Intrigued he decides to take a risk and ask

[Is it you?]

[Yes, it is me]

[How did you find me?]

[When you have technology and time anything is possible. I missed you so I looked for you and sent you a message]

[Don’t you are at risk if someone reads the messages?]

[Not really. I took care that this was a safe line. Did you miss me?]

Maybe not everything was fake Poe thinks. Maybe you also feel the same as him.

[Yes, fuck, I’ve missed you so much, Kai. I can’t do anything because you’re alway in my mind. I can’t stop thinking about your wet pussy, your beautiful legs or your pretty eyes when I was fucking you]

In this life it’s all or nothing. Go big or go home. So Poe wrote everything he has felt in the last two weeks.

[I can’t stop thinking about you either. It’s dangerous because Supreme Leader Snoke can discover you but so far I’ve hidden you well in my mind]

[I don’t want you to be in danger because of me]

[Trust me, it wouldn’t be your fault. When can I see you? ]

[Are you serious?]

[Yes. You don’t want to see me?]

[Of course, baby. You don’t even need to ask]

Baby? Wow, that was fast. Calling you pet names and all.

[We can meet on the planet of Iloh. I’ve never been to a beach and I’d like to go with you]

[When?] Poe types too fast

[Exactly in three cycles at noon. Don’t worry, I’ll find you. Just make sure you’re there]

[Is it a Force thing? That’s how you gonna find me?]

[Oh you know it, baby ;)]

_ID disconnected_

Fuck common sense Poe thinks. He’s gonna go to Iloh in three days and let you Force-do him all those dirty things you did to him two weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, angst

Sweat sticking to your bodies, the sun entering through the half-open curtain, a jacket with a Resistance patch rests on the floor, a tray with half-finished food near the door.

You’re being hold by Poe’s tanned arms, in return you’re holding him by the neck. He’s sitting at the edge of the messy bed, you’re straddling me. You hear something inside your head “ _iloveyouiloveyouiloveiloveyou_ ” over and over again. It’s not your voice, the thought comes from the man making love to you. You keep bouncing in his cock, his breath is unsteady and he’s grabbing you so hard, afraid you’ll escape away from his arms.  You hold his face between your hands and you hear louder “ _ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU_ ”.

If he feels he loves you then why his face is in pain? Why his eyes are full of sorrow? You dig further into his mind, careful so it doesn’t hurt him. Oh, he’s in distress because of that. Weird, you’ve never feel like you betray your parents by choosing the Dark side. On the contrary, you feel the Dark side is your real family. Is that why he always takes off the ring that hangs around his neck before being with you? 

“I love you too, Poe” you say in a pathetic attempt to ease his guilt. You have to hide your face in his neck, fear suddenly creeps into you telling you “you’re weak, you’re not enough, you’ll never be enough”.

He may be not Force sensitive but as if he was. He feels your mood changes and knows exactly what to do. He’s fucking you and cradle you like a crying child at the same time, only Poe can make you feel like this: weak and strong, big and small, in danger and safe. Contradiction is what dictates your relationship.

After your frenzy love making, you’re cuddling in bed. You’re drawing patterns with your finger on his chest hair.

“I wish I could be your hero” you break the silence. “I’d kiss all of your pain away… but I know I’m the cause of all that pain”.

Poe stays silent for a moment before saying “I love you with all the hate of my life”.

Yes, contradiction is what dictates your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic isn’t very popular but I really like the story. Just the idea of being able to find someone to love you unconditionally, no matter how bad you are. The last words of Poe were inspired by a song I listened to last night before falling asleep. As a warning, this one is a little angsty.

It smells like ashes, ruins of ships and blasters dot the landscape. It seems that the sun hits more intensely here. Everything’s full of calm, more than a destroyed planet it feels like an abandoned one.

“Why did you bring me here?” you just landed on your TIE fighter. Just four hours ago you received a transmission from Poe asking you to see you here as soon as possible. You didn’t understand why he wanted to see you in the same place where two days ago there was a battle between the Resistance and the First Order but he said it was important.

“Sit” Poe orders you. He’s sitting on a large rock, his arms resting lazily on his knees and his gaze on the horizon.

Your black boots remove the soil from the ground when you walk to sit next to him.

“Do you see it?” Poe asks without even looking at you.

“What am I supposed to see? There’s nothing here” you’re getting annoyed that Poe brought you here when you could be in the suite of a fancy hotel right now, with no clothes kissing each other’s body.

“Exactly” Poe sighs before adding “there’s nothing… there’s no life, there’s no peace, there’s no love. Nothing”.

What is he talking about? You’re at war, things are like this and you’re not the only one responsible. In that case the First Order wasn’t here shooting alone, the Resistance also caused this damage.

“You don’t understand, Kai” Poe guessed your thoughts, “you only cause destruction without even turning back to the damage you cause”. He shooks his head sadly.

“It’s not like that, yesterday I didn’t shoot you, I protected you from my own soldiers. I love you, Poe” you try to justify yourself in vain.

“YOU CAN’T CHOOSE TO JUST PROTECT SOMEONE YOU SAY YOU LOVE AND HURT EVERYONE ELSE, BENAZIR!” Poe is exasperated, wondering if there really is still light inside of you.

You flinch because Poe never speaks to you like that, let alone use your former name.

“Maybe your consciousness punishes you at night and encourages in the morning” Poe laughs sadly and runs his hands over his face.

You’re sitting next to each to each other, if you move your hand a little to the left you could touch him. But an invisible wall has raised between the two of you.

“Maybe one day we won’t have a future anymore and you’ll keep pretending” when you hear those words you get scared and try to save whatever he stills feels for you.

“This doesn’t make you happy, I don’t like…” he ignores your words and interrupts you to continue talking “If someone wins here, it’s you, dear friend, even if you think otherwise”. Then he gets up and takes a last look at the landscape. He’s walking towards his ship, leaving you alone with your destruction, alone with his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
